


I’ll Make It Better

by fruitcupp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Creampie, Ennoshita Chikara is a Good Friend, F/M, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Fluff, Happy Ending, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Public Sex, Riding, Sad Reader, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Snow, Sweet Azumane Asahi, Voyeurism, Yagami Yato, no beta we die like daichi, this is late for Christmas I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitcupp/pseuds/fruitcupp
Summary: Christmas was gearing up to be a disaster this year, and you wouldn’t be getting anything you wanted out of the holiday. But at least you still had your wonderfully kind boyfriend by your side.Entry for Yagami Yato Fanfic Event - DecemberTheme - Winter WonderlandDiscord - fruitcupp#8047
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	I’ll Make It Better

You decided you hated Christmas, you didn’t even want to think about celebrating it this year. All the things you looked forward to about Christmas every year, you don’t get to look forward to this year. You don’t get to see your family, or have the usual Christmas feast. A lot of the usual public light shows have been cancelled, and to top it all off, it hasn’t snowed yet. 

Usually you begin to see the snow as soon as December hits, but it’s been an oddly warm month so far, and snow isn’t even on the radar. 

The horrible season had turned you into the grinch, and while you did feel bad for bringing down the cheer, you were too bummed to care. 

Asahi had tried everything he could think of to get you in the holiday mood, but nothing seemed to work. He’d put up a small tree in your small apartment you shared, which you both pitifully placed small presents under. He put on Christmas movies whenever you were both home in time for dinner, and drove you around to find Christmas lights. He even baked you special holiday sugar cookies. 

You appreciated that he tried, you really did, but nothing felt the same. It didn’t feel like Christmas was worth celebrating when you were loosing everything you loved about it. This was the first Christmas you would be sharing since moving in together, and it was supposed to be perfect. Slowly came one disappointment after another, and now it was Christmas Eve. 

Asahi still wasn’t home from work, which surprised you because he shouldn’t have been working today in the first place. He rushed out the door as you were lounging on the couch with a very late breakfast, saying something about a missing document. 

It wasn’t as upsetting as it probably should have been, seeing as you were already beyond disappointed with the holiday. What’s another let down?

You hadn’t moved much from your place on the couch in the hours he’d been gone, opting to watch back to back bad horror movies in an attempt to cheer yourself up. It hadn’t worked. Maybe you would have enjoyed it better with a certain ball of anxiety whining into your shoulder, but things don’t turn out how we want them to. 

The sun was beginning to set, and you began to grow hungry. You didn’t want to eat without Asahi though, and he said he would be back for dinner. So you curled into your blanket on the couch, staring blankly at the horrible acting that disgraced your screen. 

You eventually fell asleep waiting, part of you hoping to just sleep through the entire holiday. 

-

Asahi hadn’t gone to work that afternoon. Lying wasn’t something he wanted to ever do to you, but the occasion called for it. He hated that you’d been so upset all month, but nothing he did seemed to help. After a long conversation with an old friend, he had a plan ready. 

He wanted you to be excited about the holiday again, like you’d always been before. It killed to see you so down when you’re usually so bubbly. 

So he spent some time doing research, in attempt to find a light show worth seeing. He eventually found one, about an hour train ride away near the river. So he rounded up a friend who had nothing better to do on Christmas Eve to help make the night magical for you. 

The sun was almost gone when Asahi arrived home, and the lack of noise from the house worried him for a moment. His anxious mind immediately went through the worst case scenarios, but relaxed once he spotted your sleeping form on the couch. He noticed the tv frozen on the title screen of a horror movie, and for a moment was thankful that he wasn’t home today. 

Crouching down beside the couch, he observed your face, expressions soft and relaxed. He smiled, brushing his thumb over your brow. Maybe it was creepy, but Asahi loved to watch you sleep. He liked the quiet moments to commit your face to memory, and to slow down and remember how lucky he is to have you. He rests his hand on your head, and the pressure makes your eyelids flutter. 

“Pumpkin?” He whispers, rubbing your head as you stir awake. “Get up babe, I have a surprise for you.”

You blink at him for a moment, mind still foggy from the nap you didn’t realise you’d taken. Asahi stares back at you expectedly, waiting for you to sit up, but you don’t. You stare at your wonderful boyfriend, eyes still heavy with sleep. Not processing a single word he’d previously said, you reach an arm out, hooking around his neck and pulling his face down to you. 

“H-hey! (Y/n)!” He stutters, sighing as you nuzzle yourself under his chin. “Come on, if you don’t get up you’ll miss out on the surprise.”

He rubs your back, waiting for you to wake up enough to get you out the door, but you still don’t move. You’re comfortable and warm, and you like the faint smell of Asahi’s cologne. 

You almost fade back into sleep when you feel yourself being moved. Jolting awake, you realise you’re being carried by the strong arms of your boyfriend. You groan, relaxing into his chest again. 

“Can’t we just stay in and cuddle?” You whine, not feeling up to whatever ‘surprise’ he has planned. 

“Nope, we’re going out tonight.” He says, sitting you down on the bed. “So get dressed.”

-

After some light arguing about leaving the house and a long train ride full of more complaining, Asahi leads you off the train at a station you’d never been to before. He walks you down unfamiliar streets as if he’d been there a million times. It wasn’t a very busy area, with only a few others out on the dark streets. It would have been sketchy if you didn’t trust your boyfriend entirely. 

The night had taken a cold turn, which neither of you expected. You were beginning to really regret your choice of outfits, but at least you looked cute. Asahi holds one of your hands inside his coat pocket, fingers intertwined and keeping warm. Every breath leaves puffs of mist in the air, and Asahi is very patient with all your whining about being outside. 

“We’re almost there.” He says, leaning over to press a kiss to your cold head. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

He couldn’t promise, though, but you didn’t need to know that. He was worried about it all, beginning to question how much faith he put in this friend of his. 

Asahi worried about it the entire rest of the walk, unbeknownst to you. He just didn’t want to disappoint you further. 

The river became visible once you turned down an alleyway, which just served to confuse you further. Why would he drag you all the way out here for a river? Your confusion peaked when he stopped halfway down the alleyway, turning to you. 

“Um, can you close your eyes?” He asks, not realising how unintentionally suspicious this all seemed. You looked up at your nervous ball of boyfriend, and closed your eyes. 

“It’s a good thing I trust you, this is sketchy as hell.” You laughed, allowing him to move behind you in order to lead you the rest of the way. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He stutters. “I just, r-really want it to be a surprise!”

“I know.” You smile, peaking an eye open enough to peck his cheek. “Thank you.”

Asahi sighs, relieved that you’re going along with him. He leads you through the rest of the alleyway, continuously checking to make sure your eyes stay closed. As soon as you turn the corner, you notice the change in lighting through your eyelids, and after another few awkward steps, you’re stopped. Moving away from you, Asahi rustles with something before reappearing beside you. 

“Okay, y-you can open your eyes now.” 

You listen, opening your eyes to reveal the most beautiful picnic spread you’d ever seen. Laid before you is a large white plaid blanket, the fabric turning different colours under the Christmas lights that are laced through the basket and the food. You notice that it’s all your favourites, and you notice the extra fluffy blanket laid near the corner. You suddenly find yourself excited for the first time all season, because the man you loved went through the effort to keep trying, to make something special just for you. 

Turning back to your boyfriend, you see him observing your reaction with an anxious look, one that turns to panic as soon as he notices your glossy eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, but you throw yourself into a hug before he has the chance. 

“Thank you.” You whisper, your hands clutching tightly at the fabric of his jacket. 

His arms circle around you, holding you as tight as he can to his chest. He presses kisses to the top of your head, before pulling away to look at you. 

“The surprise isn’t over yet.” He whispers, before pulling you to sit down on the blanket. 

“What do you mean?” You ask, confused. Asahi doesn’t answer, instead just settles down onto the blanket behind you, with you nestled between his knees. 

You’re about to ask again, when loud Christmas music begins to ring through the air, interrupting you. Asahi wraps his arms around your waist from behind, head resting on your shoulder as he looks out across the river. You follow his line of sight, eyes widening as you see buildings begin to light up in time to the music. Flickers of red and green and a warm white paint the skyline, and you can’t control the wide smile that paints your face. 

Across the river, there’s a large fountain that is also lit up and moving in time to the sound. Tears sting at your eyes again, your chest filling with butterflies as the beautiful instrumentals grace the air around you. Just when you think it can’t possibly get any better, it does. 

The music reaches its crescendo, the tension dropping as all the lights go out. The music softly continues, and a gasp leaves your lips as you watch in amazement at the magic unfolding before you. Twinkling lights fill the air, flying around over the river like fairy dust as the music and lights slowly build up again. 

It’s one of the most beautiful things you’ve ever seen, and your body fills with an indescribable feeling of pure joy and wonder. 

Asahi sneaks glances at you, silently celebrating that everything went according to plan. He watches the light reflect and dance in your eyes, and he feels like he’s falling in love with you all over again. He makes a mental note to thank Ennoshita tomorrow. 

The music and lights build and fade one last time before the show ends, and an eruption of cheers from other onlookers fill the air. You hadn’t even taken notice of anyone else around you, too preoccupied with the show and the wonderful man behind you. 

You stare at the buildings, mind still processing what you just saw. The Christmas music begins to fade back in, staying at a low volume as some of the lights turn back on to stay. Asahi shifts behind you, moving his face to yours. 

“What’d you think?” He asks quietly, still worried it all wasn’t good enough. You turn to face him, smiling like a kid on Christmas. 

“This is perfect.” You say, arms wrapping over his shoulders as you push your lips to his. “I love you.”

“I-I love you too!” Asahi responds, his face turning pink. 

After sharing another short but sweet kiss, you snuggle into your boyfriends’ arms and begin to pick at the snacks he prepared. 

“I hope this helped you enjoy the holiday again, even if it’s not... what you wanted.” Asahi says, handing you a cup of your favourite hot drink. You hadn’t even noticed the thermos earlier. 

“It did.” You hum. “The only thing that could make it better is if it snowed.”

You take a sip of your drink before looking up into the dark sky, hoping to see what you’ve been longing for. 

“Unfortunately I can’t control the weather...” Asahi says, grimacing. “But-but there’s still time, right?”

His optimism is appreciated, and even though you’ve been watching the weather radar every few hours and already know there won’t be snow, for a moment you think maybe Christmas miracles do exist. You continue watching the sky, mind playing out how this Christmas should have gone if it wasn’t for so many complications. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get the Christmas you wanted.” Asahi whispers. “I know it’s been a tough year, and you were looking forward to spending the holidays with family. If I could fix the worlds problems for you, I would.” 

He kisses your head again, a small gesture you’ve grown to love more than anything. Listening to Asahi’s calming voice paired with his gentle kisses always made you feel better. 

You finish your drink, placing the empty cup into the basket before settling down into strong arms once again. He pulls the spare blanket around the both of you in an effort to keep warm, and you sigh in content. 

“Things should be better next year, and we can do everything you wanted to do then. I know this year won’t be the same without your family, but we can get through it together.” He says, petting your head. “I- I love you! And... And I hate seeing you so sad.”

“I love you too.” You sigh, tracing your fingers up and down his chest. “I’m sorry for being such a Scrooge.”

“It’s okay, pumpkin. You don’t have to apologise for the way you feel.” Asahi says, squeezing you tight in another hug. “I know it’s been hard. The ice skating rink was closed, your usual light show got cancelled, and you’re not able to have dinner with your family. I understand why you’ve been upset, and I’m sure the rest of your family feels the same. I’m just trying to show you that I’m still here for you, no matter what. Even if this is the worst Christmas ever, we still have each other, and we still have cozy blankets... and warm drinks and snacks. I can’t fix everything for you... but that won’t stop me from trying to make it better!”

You breath a slight laugh, loving the way he tends to ramble when he’s trying to make a point. He takes a breath to speak again but you shut him up with a kiss before he gets another chance. It lasts longer than you originally planned it to, but you’re not complaining. 

After running out of air you both pull away, foreheads pressed together as you catch your breath. 

“I could never have a bad Christmas if I’m with you.” You whisper before capturing his lips with your own once again. 

Asahi’s hands grip your waist under the blanket, attempting to pull you closer, if it were even possible. You twist in his grip to straddle his lap, hands moving to fist the collar of his coat. His kisses are like your favourite snack, and you just can’t get enough of him. Your actions turn hungry, the euphoria of the night twisting into pure lust. Hands begin to wander, fingertips grazing the hot skin under the hem of his t-shirt. You barely hook a finger under his belt when he pulls away. 

“W-we can’t do that here!” He scolds quietly, pushing your hands off his abdomen. 

“Why not?” You smirk, pressing another short but heated kiss to his lips. “It’s dark, we have a blanket.”

You connect your lips with his again, pulling his arms back around you. He tries to pull away, but you hook an arm around his neck to keep him in place. After you eventually pull away for air, he speaks. 

“P-people will- people will see us!” He says frantically, glancing around at the other people sitting along the riverbank. 

“Let them see.” You whisper, turning his head and capturing his lips in another heated kiss. Rutting against him, you can tell he’s already aroused despite his words. “Besides... do you really wanna wait until we get home? That’s over an hour away if we leave now~.”

Asahi let’s out a low growl, face turning red. He holds onto your hips, grip so tight it’s almost painful. He pulls you closer, your dampening core grinding against him in the process, eliciting a gasp from your lips. 

“Don’t forget those words if we get caught.” He says, forgetting for a moment to be shy. 

He crashes his lips to yours again, grip still tight on your hips as he ruts into you. Short gasps and moans leave both of your lips, your hands exploring the muscles below his shirt. You make quick work of his belt, only pulling it out of the front loops to clear enough room for later. 

You may have complained about your cold legs on the way here, but you’ve never been so thankful to have chosen to wear a skirt. Asahi shifts his hands, one to hold onto your ass, the other mimicking your movements and exploring under your shirt. He goes straight for your chest, squeezing it and pinching at your nipple. The two of you disconnect for air again, and Asahi takes the opportunity to attack your jawline and neck with kisses. His hot breath on your neck and every movement from his hands makes you shiver. 

The sounds that echo in his chest as your hand dips past his waistband is like music to your ears, and the only thing on your mind is riding him- and hopefully not getting caught. 

Freeing his cock from its confines, you give it a few experimental pumps, not missing the way his hands falter. You raise your hips, pulling your damp underwear to the side, and trace the tip of his cock along your wet folds. He shudders under you, hands on your hips tightening their hold. 

“We have to h-hurry, if we don’t- if we don’t wanna get caught.” Asahi whispers, waiting desperately for you to sink down onto him. “Oh! But-but don’t rush, okay? I-I don’t want you getting hurt!”

His worry makes you smile, but you know you’re more than prepared to take him, even without the foreplay. You run a hand through his hair, further exposing his anxious yet needy expression. 

“You’re so cute.” You coo, laughing slightly as he attempts to stutter out a response. 

The movement of your hips shuts him up though, as you finally push yourself down onto him. A strangled sigh leaves his lips as you lower yourself down as far as you can manage. You pull back, repeating the process a few times until he’s bottomed out inside you. Stilling for a moment, you gyrate your hips to ease the stretch inside, and the action earns a low moan from the man under you. 

Asahi’s hands move to cup your bottom, using his strength to lift you up before dropping you back down. The sudden thrust hits a place inside that has you seeing stars, and it spurs you into action. You begin to bounce on his cock, starting slow and working up to a faster pace. You grip tightly to the blanket over his shoulders, careful not to let it drop and reveal what’s occurring under it. 

You work to keep your own voice under control, not to arouse any suspicion from the other people sitting along the riverbank. Nobody should be close enough to see your movements, but the possibility of getting caught makes it all the more exciting to you. 

The same thoughts are traversing through Asahi’s mind, his anxiety of the situation almost acting as stimulant to the feeling of you impaled on him. He squeezes your ass from under your skirt, and for a moment he wishes you were home so he could do more with you. 

“Let’s finish up quick- ah- I have other plans for you at home.” He smirks, nibbling on your neck. “Mmm- fuck, pumpkin, you f-feel so g-good- fuck- ride that cock baby.”

Getting home sooner rather than later sounds appealing to you too, and knowing he has other ideas in store for you just excites you even further. 

You grind into him, your clit enjoying the slight pressure of his pelvic bone. Catching what you’re doing, Asahi moves one hand between you, rubbing circles that send a surge of pleasure through your nerves. The feeling builds, and you almost can’t suppress the sounds wanting to leave your chest. 

“D-don’t get too loud, baby. Save it for later, w-when I fuck your- mm- brains out at h-home.” He pants. “Cum for me, pumpkin. Ah- cum all over this cock for me.”

Feeling your approaching high, your body begins to tense up, your movements slowing. Asahi circles his forearm under your ass, using it to help you keep your rhythm. Quiet whines and gasping breaths leave you as he pushes you over the edge, and the feeling of you clamping down on him incites his own orgasm. 

The full feeling inside you grows as you feel his cum, and you revel in the low growl that rumbles in his chest in an attempt to keep quiet. You both ride out your orgasms, panting for air and hands gripping at anything you can grab. Eventually slowing to a stop, you bump your sweaty forehead against Asahi’s, eyes staring into his, heavy with exhaustion. 

After coming down from your high, you pull yourself away from your beautiful man. His cum begins to drip from you and pool uncomfortably in your underwear, but you can’t find it in you to care. All you can focus on is returning your breathing to normal, and observing the sweaty man in front of you. 

You always thought he was hot when he sweats. Seeing him after games was always a treat for you back in high school. But ever since the two of you got closer, you learned that this kind of sweat was a million times hotter. 

Before your mind can wander any farther, a speck of white floating through your line of sight catches your attention. You watch as it lands on Asahi’s nose, and then disappears. Eyes widening in realisation, your head snaps up to the sky. 

Sure enough, it’s finally snowing. 

Asahi follows your movements, a smile gracing has face as he notices the weather. He then sets his sights on you, and the way your eyes are glistening even brighter than before. All signs of tiredness from your previous actions have completely left you, replacing it with pure euphoria. 

“Maybe I can change the weather.” Asahi jokes, laughing as your hair fills with snowflakes. You laugh along with him, cheeks beginning to ache from how big your smile is. 

Maybe this Christmas wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
